Regency (character)
Regency is a vampiric female teenage Alicorn, and is the daughter of Union Strike and Crimson Strafe. She is the third of Union and Crimson's children, born only half a minute before her twin sister, Monarchy. Regency has a deep red mane and light grey coat, much like her mother. However, unlike her mother, she's scared very easily and would never enter any form of combat. The fact that she is very easily embarrassed means she is very likely to avoid all forms of social interaction. During a Royal Convention, her entire family traveled to Canterlot. Regency and Monarchy did not attend the meeting itself and wandered the city, only to be separated. Regency was kidnapped by an unknown man, and brought into an abandoned building where he proceeded to sexually assault (but not rape) her. She was rescued by Eclipse Paladin, who killed the attacker and took Regency to a hospital. The hospital refused to treat her, so she was rushed into a Midnight ship and flown to Everfree City for the best treatment available. NanoSurgery was the result. Her family cancelled the meeting and went to Everfree to support her. The NanoSurgery was an attempt to repair her body -which had been critically damaged during the attack- and ensure no physical damage remained. However, the NanoBots glitched and incorrectly repaired her insides, unable to amend the botched procedure. The result meant Regency would live, but she would have to take tablets to null NanoBot activity and allow her to urinate without feeling immense pain. This was a very useful treatment as another side-effect meant she would have to drink a lot more liquid, due to her body expelling it far too quickly in far too much of an amount. Regency -like two of her sisters- is homosexual. She managed to find love in the form of a mare only half a year older than herself, who cares not for her disability and happily accepts her for who she is. Regency spends the majority of her time reading at home with her girlfriend, though when she does leave her home she now has two Royal Paladins guarding her to ensure another attack -which is highly unlikely as Everfree City is the safest city in the world- did not occur. Regency believes warfare is wrong, and wishes she got to see Equestria as it was before conflict devoured it. This is not to say she is a fan of the Militia, however. She fully supports the Midnight and XCOM. She only knows about XCOM because Fielde revealed it to her, and in the event of emergency she may travel with XCOM for as long as she wishes. Though she does not follow their ideology, Regency is deeply interested in how ENDURE and EXALT clash in their beliefs and just how similar the two groups are. She has many books and paintings depicting the nature of ENDURE and EXALT, though ensures her family she has no interest in becoming one of them or resurrecting the factions in any way. As a symbol of her interest, she has managed to acquire an ENDURE and an EXALT bandanna. Both of these artifacts are held inside air-tight containers in her room. Behaviour Regency is a very shy Pony, and spends most of her time in her room reading books. This way of life may not be exciting for others, but it's one of her favourite things to do. Her girlfriend usually accompanies her, only a bit less interested in the books than her lover. Sometimes the books drop out of the subject and the two will spend a more snug time together. Since her attack, Regency would never be seen setting hoof outside her home, and only left Everfree City once after that, during the Last Lights making her way to Stable 66 with her younger sister and lover. Family Rainbow Shine, grandmother. Contrast Siege, grandfather. Navy Lake, mother. Rainbow Dash, aunt. Union Strike, father. Crimson Strafe, mother. Snowdrop, adopted older sister. Tundra Rift, older sister. Sovereign, older sister. Knighthood, niece. Monarchy, younger sister. White Lightning, girlfriend. Eclipse, personal bodyguard. Appearances Equestrian Civil War, full appearance. Fallout: Pathfinder, mentioned only. Fallout: Warmonger, mentioned only. Beyond Equestria, audio recording only. Trivia Originally, Regency was the child of Monarchy. It was contemplated that Regency undergo Cybernetic Augmentation, but this was scrapped. Regency was originally supposed to be ENDURE's leader, but this was exchanged. This is referenced by her deep interest in both ENDURE and EXALT. Category:Midnight Category:Midnight Character